Fernando Guerrero
Fernando Guerrero is a recurring character in Fuller House. He is portrayed by Juan Pablo Di Pace Biography Season 1 Our Very First Show, Again Fernando met Kimmy while he was a women's hair stylist. He is inappropriately passionate and has quite an appetite for the opposite sex, which is partially why he and Kimmy are no longer together. He is relentless in his attempts to reunite with Kimmy, and he maintains a close relationship with their daughter Ramona. Funner House Fernando is on a date with Mandy at Euphoria. While she is in the bathroom he and Kimmy dance together, when Mandy return she finds Fernando dipping Kimmy. Mandy and Fernando dance together in Euphoria's Legendary Nightly Dance-Off. Fernando fakes a toe cramp so Kimmy and D.J. win the Dance-Off. Ramona's Not-So-Epic Party Fernando picks up Father Flanagan's retirement cake instead of Ramona's birthday cake. When Ramona says she would like a tattoo written in Chinese characters, Kimmy mentions Fernando's tattoo on his stomach that reads "Pork Fried Rice". Fernando and Kimmy give Ramona a pair of Jeffrey Campbell shoes, and Fernando gets out his camera phone to takes Ramona's first steps as a teenager. Fernando and Kimmy take Ramona on a birthday shopping spree. Before the party Fernando does Ramona's hair giving her keratin treatment, extension, beach waves, highlights and volumizer in other words the 'Full Fernando'. After the power goes out Fernando accompanies the electrician to the basement to try and fix the fuse. When he comes up from the basement and finds Kimmy and Matt embracing Fernando slaps Matt with a rubber glove, challenging him to a fight. But then he finds out Matt saved Kimmy's life and Fernando thanks him by kissing Matt on both cheeks. After Ramona's party Fernando and Kimmy are caught kissing by Max, from Cosmo's dog house. Secrets, Lies, & Firetrucks After falling asleep watching a movie, Kimmy sneaks Fernando out of the house so no one - especially Ramona - doesn't see they are together. After Fernando decides to climb out of the 3rd story window, he comes through the back door to pick Ramona up for the day. He lets her drive one of his racing cars. War of the Roses A week earlier Fernando received a tattoo of Kimmy on his left butt cheek. Kimmy believes Fernando sent her the 1000 roses that arrived at the house. When he finds out there is no card Fernando takes the credit for sending them to her. When Fernando turns up Becky questions him about sending the roses. He says yes, until Max brings in everything Cosmo was hiding including the note that come with the roses. Fernando's guilt gets the better of him and he admits he didn't send the roses. Save the Dates Fernando and Kimmy are caught kissing by Ramona. He has a scavenger hunt planned for Kimmy, which includes mani-pedi's from Mrs. Pham, a massage from Magic Fingers Boris, and a waxing from Doris. Fernando wrote the lyrics to 'Kimberlina, Mi Amor' while he paid Stephanie $20 to write the music for him. Fernando starts to sing the song he wrote for Kimmy to her but is too emotional to continue so he asks Stephanie to sing and act it out. After Kimmy kisses Stephanie, Fernando finishes the song off and he kisses Kimmy. He gets down on one knee and asks Kimmy for a divorce. Fernando places a raptor glove on Kimmy and whistles. Carlito, a falcon, comes and lands on Kimmy's arm. Fernando pulls a ring that is tied to a piece of string around Carlito's neck. After Carlito fly's away Fernando get's down on one knee again and this time he proposes to Kimmy, and she says yes. Love is in the Air Two days after Fernando proposes Jesse and Becky come to renew their wedding vows so he and Kimmy decide to piggyback on their ceremony. When Kimmy keeps running out of the wedding when it comes to her saying 'I do', Fernando and Kimmy decide to remain engaged. Season 2 Welcome Back - While Fernando was away during the summer on the racing circuit he forgot to pay his rent, so his landlord evicted him so he announces he is moving into the Tanner House. When Kimmy tries to tell Fernando that they don't want him moving in, he starts wiggling and nibbling which gets Kimmy wobbling. At the barbecue D.J. and Stephanie let Kimmy know that they don't want Fernando living at the house, with him standing right there. Fernando helps cook the barbecue. Fernando announces he wants to find a nice throw rug that pulls his new room together. D.J., Stephanie, Kimmy, Jackson, Ramona, Max, Tommy and Fernando have a group hug. Mom Interference - Fernando talks D.J. into letting him stay for a few months. He makes a thank you for letting me stay breakfast, while wearing Kimmy's short robe. Fernando is Kimmy's partner for games night. The next day Fernando gives Tommy his first haircut as another thank you to D.J. for letting him stay. Fernando warns D.J. that sometimes the child cries. D.J., Stephanie, Kimmy, Jackson, Ramona and Max grab their phones and take photos/videos of Tommy's first haircut, and all start to cry except Tommy. Ramona's Not-So-Epic First Kiss - Ramona believes she is going on her first date with Bobby and have told her parents, so Kimmy and Fernando greet Bobby at the door when he and his friends arrive to pick up Jackson and Ramona to go to the movies. Fernando wants no monkey from Bobby, he talks aggressively to Bobby while speaking in Spanish and then is friendly towards him while speaking in English. While on their date night with Tommy, Fernando and Kimmy worry about Ramona being out on her first date with a boy. After trying to call Ramona, Fernando mentions loud noises are annoying to other people attending the movie. He should know because when he went to the movies there was a screaming baby, he shouldn't have taken Tommy with him to see Captain America: Civil War. Just as Fernando and Kimmy are about to go to the movies to check on Ramona, Jackson arrives home and Ramona joins him from hiding upstairs with Max. Fernando and Kimmy ask Ramona how her date was she says "it was romantic and I'll remember it forever". After Ramona runs upstairs Max proceeds to fill in everyone with what he knows. Curse of Tanner Manor - It's Halloween and Kimmy and Fernando are going as couple Lucy and Ricky, because Kimmy is adorably wacky like Lucy and Fernando has a cute Latino accent like Ricky. Fernando plans on performing at Max's party as Ricky with a conga and he doesn't want Kimmy to sing with him, because Ricky never sang with Lucy. At the party Fernando sings Babalu and Kimmy who was hiding joins in with his performance. Kimmy is upset not that Fernando didn't want her to perform with him but the fact that he didn't ask. To make it up to her, as the screen turns black and white Fernando sings I Love Lucy substituting Kimmy instead of singing Lucy. Doggy Daddy - Fernando takes Max to the chicken store for Max's "One Kid Can Make a Difference" project and gets him four chickens. After Giuseppe Pignoli arrives Kimmy and Fernando dance into the room and announce they are Ramona's parents. After going way overboard Ramona makes her parents leave the room. Fernando and Kimmy overhear that Ramona needs a dance partner for the Tango while eavesdropping. Fernando wants to hear the magic word, Ramona says "please" but that is not the magic word. Ramona apologises with the magic word "Will you tango with me Papa?" and Fernando Tango's with Ramona. That leads to Signore Giuseppe being honoured to become her dance coach. Two weeks later: Ramona's new coach has been returning to the house the last couple of weeks and dancing with D.J. and Stephanie every day. Kimmy, Fernando and Tommy judge them. [[Fuller Thanksgiving|'Fuller Thanksgiving']] - It's Thanksgiving and it's going to be a very full house. Fernando attends D.J.'s Thanksgiving meeting along with Stephanie, Kimmy, Matt and Jimmy before the out-of-town visitors arrive. D.J. hands out schedules that include a sleeping chart, activities, a suggested dress code and a voucher good for one 6 minute shower. When Jesse and Becky arrive Fernando compares himself and Kimmy to them. Fernando lets Jesse know he can use any of his hair products, but Jesse has his own. The next day D.J. and Matt prepare Thanksgiving dinner while Danny, Jesse, Joey, Stephanie, Becky, Kimmy, Jackson, Ramona, Max, Tommy, Fernando, Jimmy, Nicky, Alex, Ginger, Phyllis, Jerry, Joan, Lewis and Cosmo are out playing football. By the time everyone arrives home they're 90 minutes late for the family photo. D.J. tries to take the family photo in the living room but no one will stay still. Fernando sits at the adult Thanksgiving table with Danny, Jesse, Joey, D.J., Stephanie, Becky, Kimmy, Matt, Jimmy, Steve, CJ and Ginger. D.J gets everyone to hold hands as they give thanks. Then she invites everyone to grab their food. Girl Talk - After Max lets his chickens be free range they ruin his sustainable farm, Fernando doesn't let Max give up. He gives Max his magic potion with his secret ingredient, the tears of a unicorn. Fernando tells Max it will only work if you really believe The next day after Max takes Cosmo outside, he sees that all his crops have grown back overnight. D.J. thanks Fernando for replanting Max's crops which must have taken him all night to do. From now on D.J. is going to include Fernando in all their family meetings and trips to the beach. A Tangled Web - Fernando helps Max present his "One Kid Can Make a Difference" speech in front of his class in the backyard. Glazed and Confused - Fernando is excited to go to Los Angeles with Kimmy and Stephanie, he wants to visit the set of the greatest show ever in TV history Police Mom. When Mrs. Lopez also wants to visit the set of Police Mom, Fernando, Stephanie, Jesse, Becky, and Mrs. Lopez all take a walk to the next stage to the empty set. Fernando starts taking photos of the set. After they get into the cell they all hold the bars and say "Busted" while Fernando takes a 'cell-fie', the cell door locks them in the fake jail and they shout for help. Fernando notices he can't get phone service; behind bars he has no bars. Using her cheerleading expertise, Becky, Fernando, Mrs. Lopez and Stephanie form a human pyramid to try and get over top of the cell. When Stephanie gets to the top Jesse finds the hidden exit to the cell at the side and everyone gets out. After returning home Fernando eats the last donut. New Kids in the House - It's D.J.'s 39th birthday and Fernando helps Stephanie, Kimmy, Jackson and Max set up decorations in the kitchen for D.J.'s surprise party. Fernando believes his birthday present to D.J. will be the best because it is the biggest. D.J. acts surprised at her party. Fernando unveils a large portrait of himself that he suggest be placed over the fireplace. Max suggest they place it in the fireplace. Fernando freaks out New Kids on the Block by posing exactly alike his portrait. [[DJ and Kimmy's High School Reunion|'DJ and Kimmy's High School Reunion']] - Fernando attends Kimmy's high school reunion at Bayview High School as Kimmy's date. Fernando is dressed in his full race car gear, it's his job to stand there and be Kimmy's man candy. At the reunion Kimmy welcomes Fernando to the stage. Everyone is shocked when Fernando takes off his helmet to reveal his grotesque face. He was attacked by a swarm of bees before while waiting outside because he started to throw rocks at the hive out of boredom. Fernando goes to kiss D.J. instead of Kimmy because his eyelids are folding in on themselves. His face gets horribly swollen to the point he has to be rushed to the hospital. Fernando returns with bandages over his face to Kimmy who is wearing a garbage bag. Nutcrackers - It's December 23rd and Kimmy arrives home early with D.J. as Jimmy and Stephanie are trying to take a surprise family Christmas photo for her of Jackson, Max, Tommy, and Cosmo with Fernando dressed as Santa. Christmas Eve. When Ramona feels like she is going to lose her best friend, Kimmy hatches an idea. Fernando will take Ramona to Lola's party for an hour then bring her back in time for her entrance at the end of Act 1. Kimmy, D.J., Stephanie, Fernando, Jackson, Max, Jimmy and Rose attend Ramona's ballet performance of The Nutcracker. ''Fernando gets lost on the way to Lola's party and starts driving around in circles. With Ramona already late for her entrance, Fernando heads straight to the theatre. When he arrives he sees Kimmy on stage and is not surprised at all. After the ballet Fernando gets Ramona to Lola's party. Christmas Day. Fernando spends Christmas with D.J., Stephanie, Kimmy, Ramona, Jackson, Max, Tommy, Steve, CJ, Rose and Cosmo. 'Happy New Year, Baby' - It's New Years Eve and the delivery man drops of a package for Kimmy. It's a hideous looking Argentinean dress Fernando had sent for Kimmy to wear to the New Years Eve party that night. Kimmy doesn't want to wear something so big, bright and loud, so she tells Fernando it never came. In celebration of Becky adopting Kimmy puts her world famous Piña Gibbladas in baby bottles and because Fernando can't use a sippy cup, earlier he spilt wine on his neck tie. Fernando says he is upset about Kimmy dress getting lost in the mail. He checked the tracking online and it said that the dress was delivered already. Fernando assumed that it went to the wrong house so he's been up and down the block pounding on doors. When no one would open the door Fernando would yell "Have you seen my dress", and they would answer "We're calling the police". While setting up for the party Fernando spots Cosmo dragging the dress across the floor. Kimmy tells him the truth; the dress arrived, it was hideous so she hid it in the dog house. At the party after Steve and CJ get engaged Kimmy comes down the stairs wearing the dress and Fernando agrees it is hideous. Kimmy and Fernando kiss at midnight to ring in the New Year. New Years Day. Jesse and Becky enter the backyard with their newly adopted daughter to find Fernando, Stephanie, Kimmy, D.J., Matt, Jimmy, Danny and Joey asleep. They wake up and Jesse announces that his daughters name is Pamela Donaldson Katsopolis. Season 3a 'Best Summer Ever' - It's the first day of summer and Fernando is being very secretive. Stephanie and Jimmy see Fernando hugging a hot blonde with 2 grande lattes (Debbie) and believe Fernando is cheating on Kimmy and tell her as much. Fernando walks into the kitchen with Debbie and announces his big news; he loves this woman. Kimmy throws a cup of lemonade in Fernando's face and then one in Debbie's face and call her a tart. Debbie explains she is a realtor who just sold Fernando a house, and there is nothing going on between them in fact all Fernando could talk about was how much he loves Kimmy. Kimmy apologises and Fernando calls everyone to the kitchen. Fernando announces today he closed escrow on a fabulous home for Kimmy, Ramona and himself to move into together. Kimmy is shocked to find out Fernando brought the old Gibbler house. Kimmy is angry that she wasn't consulted and explains she made a commitment to D.J. and will be staying with the She-Wolf Pack. Fernando doesn't want to leave without a Gibbler in his arms so Jimmy jumps into Fernando's arms. 'Break a Leg' - Fernando is moving out of the Tanner house and into the Gibbler house. He believes everyone is upset that he is leaving and they just don't want to show it. After breaking her ankle Fernando tries to cheer her up by writing his name on her cast which later she white-outs. The next day Fernando is ready to move into his new home, when he remembers they are tenting his place for termites and he has to stay. Ramona, Jackson, Max and Rose use their water pistols against him. 'Declarations of Independence' - It's the 4th of July and Fernando is feeling patriotic he loves his adopted country. This time each year Fernando talks using a heavy Texan accent and calls himself Frank Smith. Kimmy and Fernando pair up for "Danny Tanner's World's cleanest pie eating contest", everyone fails to listen to the rules Danny has expressed on his 'clipboard of fun', and everybody gets extremely messy. Danny helps sort out Kimmy and Fernando's problem by getting them to talk about it to each other. Kimmy let's Fernando know that she hates Frank Smith. D.J., Danny, Stephanie, Kimmy, Fernando, Jackson, Ramona, Max, Tommy, Cosmo, Lola, Matt, Jimmy and Rose watch the fireworks from the backyard. 'My Little Hickey '- Fernando only having moved out 3 days earlier comes to the house to reminisce about when he used to live at the Tanner house. While playing in the backyard with Tommy, Fernando looks over the back fence then proceeds to walk through the gate he built between the two houses during the middle of the night so D.J. couldn't stop him. Fernando runs inside her house to hide and D.J. follows with Tommy to find him. As D.J. is talking to Max, Rocki and The Six Pack, Fernando goes past the room and Rocki sees him. D.J. and Tommy have searched the rest of the house for Fernando they know he must be in Kimmy's room. Tommy rolls his ball under the bed and it comes rolling back. D.J. rolls Tommy's ball under the bed and it comes rolling back again. Fernando tells D.J. he feels lonely, he and Jimmy only have one thing in common; they both want to live at the Tanner house. He loved living with Kimmy and Ramona for the past 10 months now he misses being with his family and friends. 'Uncle Jesse's Adventures in Babysitting' - Fernando and Jimmy have invited D.J., Stephanie, Kimmy and Matt to The Gibbler House to see what they've done with their place and for dinner. When they arrive Fernando let's them in to see Fernando and Jimmy have restored Kimmy's childhood home to it's former glory. Kimmy is very pleased, Fernando wants her to feel at home hoping one day she and Ramona may move in. They sit down to dinner and eat yellow cotton candy on the cob for dinner. 'M-m-m-My Ramona' - Kimmy gets jealous after Fernando builds a new bedroom for Ramona in the Gibbler house. Behind curtain number 1: Fernando reviles a frozen yogurt machine that includes chocolate, vanilla and strawberry flavours with 'Ramona's World' bedazzled about it. Kimmy mentions that Fernando forgot the toppings. Then Fernando reviles behind curtain number 2: all the toppings you could imagine. Fernando gets Ramona to push a big red button: the bed goes up into the wall and a disco ball drops from the ceiling, Ramona's room turns into a dance studio. Fernando presses button number 2: bubbles float down from above. Kimmy trying to outdo Fernando in a bid to buy Ramona's love gets Ramona a Pony. After Ramona wants to call the pony Buttercup, Kimmy let's it be known that the guy in the van Kimmy brought Buttercup from called her Dave. Fernando and Kimmy fight over Ramona's affection. Fernando will buy her a real mustang, Kimmy will take Ramona and Buttercup to Paris and ride her straight up the Eiffel Tower, Fernando will get Ramona Adrien Brody's Academy Award. Ramona wants to know why her parents are acting this way. Kimmy is jealous Ramona will spend more time with Fernando but it was Fernando's hope that if Ramona spent more time with him then Kimmy would spend time with them. Ramona tells her parents she's a teenager she wants to spend less time with both of them. Kimmy, Fernando, Ramona and Buttercup have a ''frozen yogurt pony dance party in Ramona new room. [[Say Yes to the Dress|'Say Yes to the Dress']] - D.J., Stephanie, Kimmy, Fernando, Steve, Matt, Jimmy, CJ and Ramona attend "Gibbler Style Party Planning presents Steve and CJ's pre-wedding schedule meeting followed by karaoke fun". Fernando has had enough wedding talk he wants to start the karaoke. Matt was first on the list to sing karaoke but 'someone' crossed out Matt's name and wrote in Fernando. Fernando calls for his "Fernandettes" so Kimmy and Ramona (who comes in from another room) rush to his side. As Fernando, Kimmy, Jimmy and Ramona are performing Livin la Vida Loca, Gia and Rocki walk in. Gia recognises Fernando from her bachelorette party three years earlier when he danced under the name Zarro. D.J. and Steve sing Summer Nights and Kimmy, Stephanie and Ramona back-up D.J. while Fernando and Jimmy back-up Steve. The next day Jimmy has set up Stephanie's very own red carpet event complete with Kimmy, Ramona, Fernando, Jackson, Matt, Max and Rocki as paparazzi. D.J. and Tommy join the others to watch 'Death Trap IV: The Reaper Returns'. Fernando suggests more karaoke and he sings Livin la Vida Loca again. Maybe Baby - Kimmy and Fernando watch Ramona as she practices for her dance audition for the San Francisco School of the Arts which is in a few hours. Fernando and Ramona arrive back from the audition Kimmy takes credit for a party D.J. is planing for Jackson and tells Ramona the party is for her. Ramona gets excited until she sees the cake that reads "Congratulations Jackson". Kimmy and Fernando take Ramona to Burger King to celebrate Ramona crushing her audition. Wedding or Not Here we Come - D.J., Stephanie, Kimmy, Fernando, Jackson, Ramona, Max, Matt and Steve are getting ready to go to Tokyo for five days. Fernando shutters at the thought of flying coach with the tiny arm rests, lack of legroom and in flight magazines with the crossword puzzle mostly finished. Fernando intends to fly first class by dressing to impress in a hand-harvested linen suit and have a sob story that no flight attender can resist. And just to make sure Fernando cries real tears. On the plane Fernando tells his sob story trying to get into first class but there are no seats left because Max just got the last one. Fernando has to settle for being in seat 72A by the restroom and cranky babies. Steve asks Kimmy to switch seats with him because Fernando is in a panic. Season 3b My Best Friend's Japanese Wedding - D.J., Stephanie, Kimmy, Fernando, Jackson, Ramona, Max, Steve and Matt arrive in Tokyo. D.J. tells everyone to take someones hand and stay close together as they cross Shibuya Crossing. They all get in a cab and go to The New Otani, which is where they will be staying. At the Japanese restaurant. After Stephanie tells Kimmy that the kabuki dancers can't make it, Kimmy and Fernando fill in as the kabuki dancers. The next day. Fernando chaperones Max and Rose at Hello Kitty Land. They go on a boat ride which Fernando believes is his happy place. The see the stage show and visit the gift shop. When it's time to leave, Fernando doesn't want to go. Troller Coaster - Kimmy, Fernando and Ramona are ecstatic over a letter from San Francisco School of the Arts stating that Ramona was accepted into the school. Kara gives Ramona, Kimmy and Fernando a tour of the school, where Fernando never gets out of the gift store. After Kara slips Ramona a note telling her to get out while she still can, Ramona gets Lola to call pretending to be the school saying there was a mix-up and Ramona won't be attending the school. When her parents find out the call was really from Lola, they want to know why Ramona lied. Ramona didn't want to disappoint her parents. Fast Times at Bayview High - Fernando arrives in Monte Carlo for his first race of the season. He calls D.J. after checking into his hotel room because he forgot to tell someone to water his tulips. D.J. tries to tell Fernando about there being an alligator in the office, Fernando believes she is talking about the awkwardness between Matt and herself, and tells D.J. the phrase is "There's an elephant in the room". Surrogate City - Fernando returns from his win in Monte Carlo. When Ramona learns about her ancestry going back six generations and completing DNA tests on her parents while completing a school project; Kimmy starts to embrace her newly discovered French heritage and Fernando with his Jewish heritage, each acting completely stereotypical. Soul Sisters - It's 8am in October and Kimmy is preparing a full Christmas dinner for Fernando to put him in a good mood when she reveals she is going to have a baby. Fernando gets excited thinking that he is going to be a father again. Kimmy divulges that she will be Stephanie and Jimmy's surrogate, and Fernando immediately starts to experience sympathy pains, despite the fact that Kimmy isn't pregnant yet. When Fernando gets a craving for ice cream, he's feeling maternal and takes Tommy with him to the shops. While out Fernando buys Tommy a big boy race car bed, which he puts together. Happily Ever After - Fernando races Tommy and Cosmo around the living room. [[Fullers in a Fog|'Fullers in a Fog']] - When Stephanie sees Fernando having a weird dance party in the backyard with Tommy, Jesse and Pamela, she believes the first part of her dream has come true. Fernando receives bad news when he gets an alert about his favourite diet root beer, Mr. Rooty Zero is being discontinued. Here Comes the Sun - After waking up in the same bed together Fernando motivates Danny, Jesse and Joey. Fernando dressed as Adam Ant attends the 80s-themed costumed 30th Dad-iversary party at the Smash Club along with Danny, Jesse, Joey, D.J., Stephanie, Becky, Kimmy, Jackson, Ramona, Max, Tommy, Steve, Jimmy, Cosmo, Rose, Rocki, Pamela, Vicki and the Rippers. When Fernando can't retrieve the last Mr. Rooty Zero from a vending machine, Jesse hits it 'The Fonz' style. Trivia * He is from Argentina therefore he has a Spanish accent that at times makes him incomprehensible but he is able to speak in an American accent whenever it is called for. * He is notoriously cheap * Allergic to peanuts, grass, balloon animals, pineapples, almonds and jazz * He wants more children * His favourite meal is a Christmas goose with all the trimmings Galleries * Images featuring Fernando * Fernando Season 1 Image Gallery * Fernando Season 2 Image Gallery * Fernando Season 3 Image Gallery * Fernando Season 4 Image Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Fathers Category:Images Category:Gibblers Category:Season 1 Recurring Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 2 Main Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 3 Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 4 Main Characters